Dear diary
by Pirate princess0401
Summary: Jack Finds Belle's diary, sparrabella oneshot


**Dear diary**

the Caribbean sea was quiet and peace full. Most of the crew of the _barnacle_ were sleeping except for Jack...

Jack paced up and down the deck " come on Jack just a little longer, its too early to get up, allez de nouveau au sommil Jack , bloody lazy crew . Tiredness dose not stop captain Jack Sparrow nor should it stop his crew!" he exclaimed.

Jack wondered back down to the sleeping quarters and clapped his hands, no one mover, so he walked towards the corner of the deck crew kept there belongs " I hope no one minds if I have a look through there stuff !" he yelled , no answer. " didn't think so," he looked through a chest full of old letters that Tuman had written to his family ( no one go a chance to send them ) and through Fitzys sorted and labelled sailing gear ( and maybe just accidentally unsorted everything ) story's Jean had written and his secret stash of chocolate, then he finally go to Arabella's things, her books her flintlock style trinket box ( accidentally went through her underwear ) and finally he found a book titled diary in big gold letters. He ran his fingers over the lettering before flicking through the pages. _Maybe there's things about me in it_ he thought.

September 17th 1722

another fight bock out in the bride,because of a lad my age named jack we are going after the sword of Cortez. I don't know If I can trust him but its a chance to get out of here so I'll half to try.

_I never knew she felt that way about me, I'm respectable_ thought Jack. He kept turning.

September 21st 1722

before we left Tortuga a handsome aristocrat joined the "crew" called Fitzwilliam p Dalton the third he is very good at sailing better than jack is.

_Bloody Belle, I'm a much better sailor than that astrocrabby fitzy pain dolt the third._

September 22nd 1722

Jean and Tuman and Jeans cat sister are sailing with us now Jack thinks he is a captain, he is so annoying its like he's hot its cold, he's yes its no, he's and he's out he's up then he's down. I could go on forever but the worse thing about him is ... he makes me love him ...

"oh em ... well that's interesting." Jack said " jack what are you doing ?" Jack stuffed the diary up his shirt and spun round to see fitz " I did ask you if I could go through your things." Jack said putting his hands up in defence " is that Arabella's diary ?" he asked _busted _jack thought " ... Don't tell her." he whispered finally "why should I ?" fitz asked with his arms folded " because I'm the only one how knows where your pocket watch is, savvy? " jack threatened " its in my box... the one you just went through... what have you done with it!" Fitz narrowed his ayes at him, Jack grinned " will you tell her !"

"no,no now give me it!"

" I cant, mate "

"why ?"

" I threw it over board weeks ago."

" what! Why? You little..." Fitz mumbled words Jack didn't know he knew then he steeped up to his full hight proving him wrong about the little part " look maybe I do still have you little pocket watch thingy, but unless you want it to go over board you will not tell Belle and you will start treating me and calling me captain, savvy? "

"tell me what ?" Arabella finally came out of the sleeping quarters, _busted _" nothing just nothing,"

" jack read you diary!" Fitz exclaimed. "YE WHAT!"Arabella broke into a fit or rage. "Thanks Fitzy !" he yelled backing away as Arabella came after him " now Belle, there's no need to come after me we are all mature here to have a nice quiet conversation,"

" I wish you where mature Jack Sparrow !" she screamed running after him" aaaaaaaah!" Jack ran " and that's Captain to you !"

later that night, jack was sitting at the railing looking out to sea thinking about what he had read ( and how he could us it agents Arabella) it was just him and her out on the deck, Arabella broke the silence " How much did ye read?"

" well apparently you couldn't trust me," he replied

" I just met ye, besides look at ye yer not the first person ye would think of to trust," she protested " so have you thought of names of our kids yet?" Jack asked " what ?"

"well apparently you love me."

"don't go there Jack." Arabella shot back " its OK Belle just let it out luv." Jack said with open arms, Arabella just raised an eyebrow " belle I can read you know," he grinned "oh ... that, it was a long time ago Jack I-I never meant it." she protested "I wont tell any one so its better just to own up to it now!" he yelled

but she just kissed him on the cheek and walked away " night Jack." she said before disappearing down to the sleeping quarters.

"wow..." Jack said putting his hand on his cheek where she kissed him. Then he shook his head hard before going to bead him self " night Belle."


End file.
